


Enemy Mine

by EnemyMine



Category: Fury in the Slaughterhouse, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnemyMine/pseuds/EnemyMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Never meet your idol" - so heißt es. <br/>Eine kalte Nacht führt Fan und "Star" zusammen, aus Idolen werden Menschen und Gefühle machen Dinge kompliziert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemy Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Wie heißt es im Vorfeld von Krimis immer so schön:   
> Personen und Handlung dieser Erzählung sind frei erfunden!  
> Sollte jemand Ähnlichkeiten bei der Darstellung von Personen oder Handlungen entdecken, sind diese rein zufällig. Wenn auch gewisse Parallelen nicht vermeidbar waren.
> 
> So liebt diese Autorin den Song „Enemy Mine“ tatsächlich und sieht ihn in ihrer persönlichen ewigen Top 100 beständig auf Platz 1 und natürlich hat dieser Song im wahren Leben einen Songwriter und eine großartige Band, welche ihn einst zusammen eingespielt hat.
> 
> Alles andere entsprang in einer weinseligen Nacht anno 2004 dem anstrengenden Gehirnstürm dieser Autorin und ist bestenfalls „inspiriert“ worden.

Wie sehr hatte ich mich in den letzten 24 Stunden auf diesen Moment gefreut. Endlich wieder daheim, in meinen vier Wänden. Endlich alleine!  
Erschöpft lasse ich mich auf mein Sofa fallen. Es ist später Sonntagabend und das Wochenende war lang gewesen. Doch die Zugfahrt, die hinter mir liegt, war am Anstrengensten. Eine Ewigkeit schien sie gedauert zu haben.  
Mit Freunden war ich ca. 300 Kilometer vom hier und jetzt, irgendwo im Nirgendwo, auf einem Konzert meiner Lieblingsband gewesen. Wir hatten viel gelacht und meine Mitreisenden hatten die ganze Fahrt nach Hause weitergemacht.

Aber mir war da nicht mehr zum Lachen zu mute, als die Landschaft an uns vorbei rauschte. Ich habe mich gezwungen, ein fröhliches "Nach-dem-Konzert-ist-vor-dem-Konzert"-Gesicht aufzusetzen und mein Bedauern darüber zu äußern, dass dieses Konzert das letzte in diesem Sommer war.  
Doch in mir schrie alles nach der geschlossenen Einsamkeit meiner kleinen Wohnung. Nach Ruhe vor meiner eigenen aufgewühlten Seele.

Mühsam habe ich mich von den anderen am Bahnhof verabschiedet. Obwohl ich doch nur noch vergessen wollte, nahmen sie mir das Versprechen ab, sobald als möglich einen Bericht über das Erlebte zu verfassen.

Mir ist kalt, dabei sind es draußen immer noch 25 Grad. Es war ein heißer Tag, nun folgt die warme Nacht. Ich fühle mich elend, will plötzlich doch nicht mehr alleine sein. Will fliehen. Vor mir selber und den Erinnerungen, die sich den Weg durch den Schleier der Vergangenheit ins Jetzt bahnen.  
Der Lärm meiner Stadt erlischt, um Kraft für einen neuen Tag zu sammeln. Ich bin zu aufgewühlt, um auch nur an Schlaf zu denken. Ich schnappe mir meine Decke, um die Kälte zu bekämpfen, die aber aus mir selbst heraus kriecht.

Warum hatte es so weit kommen können, es war doch schon so lange her? Wie konnte es mich immer noch so runterreißen? Ich hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen, habe damit Monate gelebt, ohne dass sie mich so extrem berührt hatte. Doch seit dem die Band "Enemy Mine" gespielt hatte, kämpfe ich mit meinem Gewissen.

Tränen laufen mir über die Wangen, während draußen die ersten Sterne blinken.

 

*******

 

Sternenklar war diese Dezembernacht. Wir saßen in einer lustigen Runde in der Kneipe und feierten das Jahr, uns selbst und unsere Helden. Es war das letzte Mal für dieses Jahr, dass wir Fans uns sahen. Irgendwie hatten wir es sogar geschafft, unsere Band dazu zu bekommen.  
Anekdoten wurden erzählt, von verpatzten Auftritten und Aktionen, mit denen keiner gerechnet hatte. Es war das Treffen einer großen Familie. Ein Gefühl, dass sich seit einiger Zeit immer mehr einstellte. Und so verhielten sich auch die Jungs der Band. So locker waren sie vorher noch nie gewesen.   
Auch ich lachte mit und feierte. Den einen oder anderen Wein hatte ich schon getrunken. Langsam merkte ich, wie er mir zu Kopf stieg. Geraucht hatte ich eigentlich auch schon zu viel. Um wieder klar zu werden, entschloss ich mich einen Spaziergang zu machen. Ich schnappte meine Jacke und die Zigaretten, verabschiedete mich fürs erste von den Leuten und ging raus.

Es war kalt, so kalt, dass man selbst in dieser hellen Stadt die Sterne am Himmel sah. Ich atmete tief ein, es roch nach ungefallenem Schnee. Eigentlich eine Nacht für Liebende. Doch ich war allein. Seufzend schlug ich den Jackenkragen hoch und wandte mich nach links die Straße runter. Ich ging gedankenverloren, ohne ein konkretes Ziel vor Augen, drauflos.

Die Straßen waren relativ unbelebt, nur hier und da ein Fußgänger. Auf einer Brücke blieb ich kurz stehen, schaute hinab auf den Fluss, der nicht mehr als ein Glucksen in der Dunkelheit war. Meine Gedanken kreisten um verpasste Chancen und die Fehler des beinahe vergangenen Jahres. Einen letzten Blick schenkte ich dem Fluss und setzte meine Wanderung ohne Ziel fort.  
Als ich das nächste Mal bewusst aufschaute, sah ich mit Erstaunen, wohin mich meine Füße geführt hatten. Die Graffitis rechts und links in dieser Einfahrt waren mir wohlbekannt.   
Ich schmunzelte, es passte ja irgendwie doch zu diesem Abend. Ich war an die Stätte des Anfangs meiner Lieblingsband gegangen. Weil ich schon so nah herangekommen war, entschloss ich mich einfach, weiter in den Innenhof zu gehen.

So still hatte ich diesen Ort noch nie gesehen. Dabei war ich schon unzählige Male hier gewesen. Die Halfpipe hatte fast etwas von einer Monsterhöhle an sich. Und dort war ja auch der Eingang zum Saal und etwas weiter hinten der zum Café. Dort war die kleine Mauer, auf der ich vor Jahren die ganze Nacht mit Freunden gesessen hatte. Freunde, die mittlerweile ein anderes Leben führten...  
Da hinten unter dem großen Baum hatte ich einmal fast ein Fernsehinterview mit dem Sänger meiner Lieblingsband unterbrochen, weil ich für jemanden anderes ein Autogramm besorgen sollte.  
Dort, wo ein Auto einsam und verlassen stand, wusste ich die Tür zu den "heiligen Hallen", den Proberäumen. Genau an jener Stelle hatte ich einst nach dem Tod eines lieben Menschen gestanden und für mich festgestellt, dass ich noch nicht bereit gewesen war, mein normales Leben einfach weiterzuleben.

Ich setzte mich auf die Bank vor dem Café, schaute in den Himmel und stellte mir die essentiellen Fragen, die die Welt bewegen. Was hatte ich mir vom Leben erhofft? Was war davon bislang eingetroffen? Wer war ich damals? Und wer werde ich irgendwann sein?

Als ich mir eine Zigarette anzünden wollte, fiel mir das Feuerzeug aus den beinahe steifen Fingern. Ich saß bestimmt schon 20 Minuten bei geschätzten 5 Grad minus hier rum, was hatte ich erwartet?!  
Im fahlen Licht der einzigen Lampe suchte ich mein Feuerzeug. Etwa einen Meter weit weg lag es, direkt neben einem leicht zerknüllten Blatt Papier, das offensichtlich beschrieben war. Mit klammen Fingern hob ich beides auf. Die Neugier trieb mich, es konnte ja was Wichtiges sein, dass jemand noch brauchen könnte.

Ich zündete mir meine Zigarette an und setzte mich wieder auf die Bank. Langsam entfaltete ich das Papier und strich es glatt. Im Dämmerlicht der wenigen Laternen war kaum zu erkennen, was dort geschrieben stand. Mühsam entzifferte ich die ersten Zeilen, bis mich Erstaunen übermannte. Die Schrift kannte ich!  
Es handelte sich um einen Text aus der Feder des Sängers jener Band, wegen denen ich überhaupt zu diesem Zeitpunkt in dieser Gegend war. Ich konnte es kaum glauben.

Neugierig las ich die Zeilen. Dieser Text war voller Einsamkeit und Hilfeschreie. Verpasste Gelegenheiten, die betrauert wurden. Fehler, die bereut wurden. Innere Zerrissenheit und Selbstzweifel. War das nicht auch das, was ich hier gefühlt hatte? Es war wie eine Seite aus meinem Buch des Lebens. Mein Innerstes, meine Gedankenwelt, die Einsamkeit, die ich empfand, die Furcht vor der eigenen Courage. Er hatte unwissentlich auch mich beschrieben.  
Was hatte ihn so bewegt, dass er einen solchen Text verfasst hatte? Welche Ereignisse mussten passiert sein, dass er sich so gefühlt hatte, wie ich?

Ein Räuspern unterbrach meine Gedanken. Mit dem Gefühl bei einem Selbstgespräch ertappt worden zu sein, sah ich auf.

 

*******

 

Für einen Moment blieb die Welt stehen. Peinlich berührt realisiere ich, wer da direkt vor mir stand, mich, wer weiß wie lange schon, beobachtet hatte. Ich traue mich kaum, ihm in die Augen zu schauen.  
Einen atemlosen Moment später begrüßte er mich lächelnd.   
"Hi! Was machst Du denn hier, die Party ist doch ein paar Straßen weiter!"  
Mühsam kämpfte ich mich zurück in die Realität und erwiderte seinen Gruß. "War mir zu rauchig geworden, musste mal einen Moment raus."  
Er grinste nur und nickte. "Kann ich gut verstehen. Aber dann ausgerechnet hierher..." Ich fühlte mich ertappt, dabei hatte ich diesen Ort doch nicht bewusst gewählt. Aber ich brauchte nichts zu erwidern, er sprach weiter.   
"Ah, schau mal einer an! Wie kommt der denn hierher?" Er griff nach dem Text. "Na ja, wird mir wohl aus der Tasche rausgerutscht sein, als ich das heute Mittag hier war. - Hast ihn gelesen, nicht?!"  
Das Herz rutschte mir in die Hose. Wie sollte ich mich rechtfertigen? "Ich... ich wusste nicht..."  
"Is’ ja okay. Wenn der hier rumliegt...", grinste er mich wieder an. "Hat er Dir gefallen?"  
Seine blauen Augen verrieten pure Neugier, also nahm ich meinen ganzen Mut zusammen. "Ja... Ehrlich gesagt sogar sehr."  
"Schön, dass er Dir gefallen hat. Den Jungs leider überhaupt nicht. Hatte den eigentlich fürs Album geschrieben, aber dann wollte ihn keiner haben. - Zu depressiv, haben sie gesagt..."  
"Na ja, ein wenig düster ist er schon...", stammelte ich, "aber irgendwie so... so... authentisch."

Diesmal grinste er nicht. Ich hatte schon Angst, ihn irgendwie in seiner Künstlerehre beleidigt zu haben, denn es dauerte eine Weile, in der ich schon nach einer Beschwichtigung suchte, bis er wieder etwas sagte.  
"Authentisch...", seufzte er schließlich. "Ja, damit hast Du es voll erfasst. -   
Die Jungs wollten aber von Authentizität nichts wissen. Passte nicht zur guten Grundstimmung..."  
Ich traute mich nicht etwas zu sagen. Sein Gesicht hatte diesen Ausdruck, den ich schon so häufig gesehen hatte, wenn jemand diesen einen Augenblick der Wahrheit in sich trug. Jener wohl schmerzhafteste Moment der Selbsterkenntnis.  
Seine Augen sahen plötzlich so müde aus und ich verspürte diesen Drang, ihn einfach zu umarmen, um ihm einen Teil der Last abzunehmen. Doch ich zwang mich, dem nicht nachzugeben.  
"Hast Du mal eine Fluppe für mich?", fragte er mich plötzlich. Ich kramte in meiner Tasche, aber meine Finger sind mittlerweile so steifgefroren, dass ich sie nicht herausbekomme. "Mensch, die sind ja bald Blau! Komm mit... Ich hab da doch - Ah ja, da isser." Er zog einen Schlüssel aus der Tasche und mich hinter sich her zu den Proberäumen. "Keine Angst, ich beiße nicht! Aber da drin ist ne Heizung und ’nen Tee für uns kann ich da machen. Dann tauen Deine Finger bestimmt schnell wieder auf."

Da stand ich nun. Völlig erschlagen von den Ereignissen auf dem Innenhof, zitternd und beklommen inmitten des Proberaums, während er die Heizung andrehte, eine Decke aus der Bassdrum zog und einen Tee für uns zubereitete.  
"Ich hatte doch hier irgendwo, oder haben die Saupriester ... - Ha, wusste ich’s doch." Lachend hielt er eine Schachtel Zigaretten hoch. Er bat mich, Platz auf dem schmalen Sofa zu nehmen, legte die Decke über meine Schultern, stellte Zigaretten und Aschenbecher auf den kleinen Tisch vor mir und drückte mir einen heißen Becher Tee in die kalten Hände.  
"Damit taust Du bestimmt bald wieder auf... Ich kann auch noch ein Schuss rein tun... Da ist, glaube ich, noch was von letzter Woche übrig geblieben."  
Ich lehnte dies dankend ab, denn ich spürte noch zu deutlich den Wein in mir.

Hier drinnen löste sich die düstere Stimmung etwas. Während mir bewusst wurde, dass ich mit meiner viel zu dünnen Jacke viel zu lange an der frischen Luft gewesen war, taten die Wärme des Raumes und die Hitze des Tees erstmal ihre Wirkung. Ich bekam langsam wieder Gefühl in meine Glieder und er rieb mir über Schultern und Rücken, um meinen Blutkreislauf wieder anzuregen.  
Und mit der Kälte wich auch die Beklommenheit aus meiner Seele...

 

*******

 

Er lachte: "Rosa sehen die ja richtig gut aus!"  
"Jetzt hat das Blut meine Finger wieder aufgebläht. Toll, jetzt passen die Ringe wieder nicht mehr richtig!", scherzte ich zurück.  
Doch er wurde plötzlich wieder ernst und schaute auf seine eigenen Hände. Für einen Moment fragte ich mich, was ich Falsches gesagt hatte, dann folgte ich seinem Blick. Der Finger, an dem seit Jahren ein Ring gesteckt hatte, war bloß. Kein Ring verdeckte die Haut. Und ich fand die Antwort auf die Fragen, die ich mir selbst gestellt hatte, als ich den Text gelesen hatte.

"Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht... Ich wusste nicht...", versuchte ich mich zu entschuldigen, während ich schon überlegte, wie ich am Besten aus der ganzen Nummer hier wieder rauskommen sollte, ohne dass es peinlich für einen für uns wurde.  
Ein schwerer Seufzer, ein gequältes Lächeln.   
"Woher solltest Du auch. Ich halte ja nicht wegen jedem gefällten Baum eine Pressekonferenz ab", zitierte er etwas, was ich einst über ihn geschrieben hatte. "Genauso wenig gehe ich mit meinem Privatleben hausieren."  
"Trotzdem.." "Ach, hör auf. Du konntest es nicht wissen, weil ich’s kaum jemandem gesagt habe. Also, hör auf, Dich dafür zu entschuldigen."  
Betreten schaute ich zu Boden. Er hatte ja Recht. Doch ich fühlte mich verantwortlich, hatte ich ihn doch daran erinnert.

Wieder überlegte ich mir eine Rückzugsstrategie. Da fing er erneut an zu sprechen.  
"Eigentlich sollte ich mit dem Thema durch sein. Ist ja schon lange genug her. Und diesen Text hier", er zeigte auf das Blatt Papier, welches ebenfalls auf dem Tisch lag, "habe ich geschrieben, weil ich meine Gefühle irgendwie formulieren musste."

Ich entschloss mich, ihn nicht zu unterbrechen, obwohl es mich doch eigentlich gar nichts anging. Aber ich spürte, dass der Zeitpunkt für ihn gekommen war, alles raus zu lassen.  
Seine Augen schauten mich traurig und müde an, gleichzeitig aber eher in ihn hinein.

"Is’ ja nicht das erste Mal. Erst läuft alles prima, Du spürst nur Schmetterlinge, könntest die ganze Welt umarmen. Dann kommt aber die zweite Phase, die wo einfach vieles Gewohnheit wird, was vorher Liebe war. Aber irgendwie ist da noch ein Kribbeln und Du denkst Dir, diesmal könnte es klappen. Das könnte das Ding sein, auf das Du so lange gewartet hast.  
Im Grunde ist’s wie bei jeder Beziehung, nur das Du irgendwann mal auf dem Standesamt gewesen bist."  
Er zündete sich eine neue Zigarette an, blickte einen Moment ins Leere, als müsste er Kraft sammeln.  
"Als das Prickeln am Verschwinden war, dachte ich noch: Kämpfe! Aber irgendwo verliert sich so etwas schneller, wenn Du permanent auf den Autobahnen unterwegs bist, anstatt zu Hause die Probleme anzugehen. Während Du Dir auf irgendeiner beschissenen Bühne die Seele aus dem Leib und wieder hineinspielst, um überhaupt was von Dir selbst zu spüren, Dein Blend-a-med-Lächeln für die versammelte Presse rausholst, sitzt Deine Frau zu Hause mit den ganzen Alltagssorgen, den Rechnungen, den neugierigen Nachbarn und Du bist nicht da, um mit ihr zu reden."

Mittlerweile wanderte er im Raum auf und ab. Er erinnerte mich an einen Tiger in seinem Käfig. Nur hatte er diesen selbst gewählt. Er hatte Musiker sein und doch auch eine Familie haben wollen. 300 Tage im Jahr unterwegs quer durch Europa und manchmal auch über den Atlantik. Durch das Wissen, was ich über diese Band hatte, wusste ich, dass das nicht das erste Mal passiert war.  
Er tat mir so leid, doch wie sollte ich es ihm sagen, ohne platt zu klingen. War ich nicht seit Jahre ein Nutznießer dieses von ihm gewählten Lebens? Als Fan dieser Band profitierte ich von allen Erfahrungen, die gerade er als Sänger machte, durch seine Songs. Der Text auf dem Tisch war doch das beste Beispiel. Ich hatte mich darin wiedergefunden, somit hatte er an meiner statt ausgesprochen, was mich bedrückte und mir damit Mut für die Zukunft gegeben.

"Irgendwann", unterbrach seine Rede meinen Gedankengang, "bist Du an einem Punkt, wo es einfach nicht mehr läuft. Sorgen haben sich auf beiden Seiten dermaßen angestaut, dass Du mindestens ein halbes Jahr Ruhe vor der restlichen Welt bräuchtest, um alles abzuarbeiten. Aber Zeit ist das Letzte, was Du in diesem Scheiß Showbiz hast!!!" Er trat gegen den Mülleimer. Dann drehte er sich zu mir um, schaute mich an, als ob er vergessen hatte, dass ich die ganze Zeit da gewesen war. Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

"Deswegen habe ich diesen Text geschrieben. Deswegen halten ihn die Jungs für depressiv und wollten ihn nicht auf dem Album haben." Er machte eine kleine Pause, in der mir fest in die Augen schaute. "Aber Du hältst ihn nur für authentisch... Wie konntest Du das so sehen?"  
Kein Vorwurf war in seiner Stimme. Ein Anflug von Neugier stand in seinen Augen.  
Ja, wieso hatte ich dieses Wort gewählt, als er mich gefragt hatte? Ich überlegte kurz, während er uns neuen Tee eingoss.

"Weil...," versuchte ich zu beginnen. Seine blauen Augen waren ganz klar. Ich konnte diesem Blick kaum standhalten.   
"Na ja, für mich spricht der Text von dem Feind in sich selber. Den Selbstzweifeln, die einen ständig plagen, wenn man sich fragt, ob man wirklich alles versucht hat. Die Sorgen, ob man gut genug für den eigenen Anspruch ist. Und das mangelnde Zutrauen zu sich selber."  
Er schaute mich so klar an, dass es mir fast Angst machte.   
"So wie jetzt im Moment!"  
Fassungslos blickte er mich nach diesen Worten an. "Was meinst Du?", stammelte diesmal er.  
Ich nahm meinen Mut zusammen: "Ich fühle mich gerade so, als wäre ich der Schreiber dieses Textes. Sitze hier in einer völlig ungewohnten Situation, in einer völlig neuen Rolle. Weiß nicht, ob ich das, was ich sagen will, nicht vielleicht der größter Bullshit ist und ob ich das überhaupt laut äußern sollte. Ich bewege mich auf ungewohntem Terrain, mit einem Menschen, von dem ich viel gehört habe, den ich aber eigentlich gar nicht kenne. Und frage mich gerade, wie ehrlich ich in einer solchen Situation eigentlich sein darf!" Atemlos schloss ich und wartete angespannt auf seine Reaktion.

 

*******

 

Er dachte nach, während ich mich fühlte, als würde ich auf glühend heißen Kohlen sitzen.  
"Das war ehrlich!", lachte er schließlich. Ein Felsbrocken rutschte mir vom Herzen.  
"Bist Du eigentlich immer so?", fragte er mich. Diesmal war es an mir zu lachen. Mein Ruf war ja bei jedem, der mich kennen lernte sofort ruiniert, weil ich fast immer laut lospolterte.   
"Immer!"

Er setzte sich wieder neben mich auf das Sofa und bot mir eine Zigarette an. Irgendwie war in diesem Moment das Eis gebrochen.  
Ernster, aber nicht betrübt, fing er wieder zu reden an: "Ja, Authentizität... Ein großes Wort. Die wenigsten Songwriter schaffen es, nur einmal so gelobt zu werden. Danke!"   
Für eine Sekunde bin ich verwirrt, aber da er weitersprach, konzentrierte ich mich lieber auf seine Worte.  
"Normalerweise schreibe ich solche Texte, um die Gefühle und Gedanken zu sortieren. Dann kann ich besser damit umgehen und sie vielleicht in einer gewissen Form loswerden. Meistens finde ich mich kaum noch darin wieder, wenn sie aufgenommen und veröffentlicht sind. Aber so ist das halt: ‚Das Leben geht weiter!’"

"Manchmal aber war eine Erfahrung zu heftig und es dauert ewig, damit ins Reine zu kommen. So ist es jetzt gerade - Aber nicht ganz. Denn es ist ja schon eine Weile her und es hat ja auch nicht plötzlich geknallt. -  
Manchmal ist das Leben richtig scheiße, weißt Du. Da denkst Du, diesmal machst Du alles richtig, bemühst Dich, bleibst sauber und anständig und dann... `Bumm` - Wieder daneben, wieder die Niete und nur Fragezeichen im Schädel. Ich werde langsam wohl zu alt für diesen Scheiß!"

"Is’ ja nicht so, dass es neu wäre, aber es ist jedes Mal wieder Mist. Immer wieder Neustart und schön stark bleiben. Als ob Männer nur eiskalte Typen mit dem Hirn in der Hose wären..." Er unterbrach sich und fixierte mich mit seinen Augen.  
"Das glaubt ja wohl kaum noch einer...!", versuchte ich dazwischen zu kommen. Aber er sprach weiter: "...das will ich nicht sein, war ich nie. Klar hab ich viel Mist verzapft, aber wer macht das nicht... - Dann ist da diese Kiste mit der Öffentlichkeit, die will, dass Du Deinen Job machst und dabei wirkst, als ob Du ein perfektes Leben hättest. Da dauert es dann auch nicht lange und Du kriegst einen Koller. Und kriegst Du einen Koller, kriegen ihn auch die Jungs. Dann haben wir ihn alle und dann herrscht erstmal Chaos. Ich meine, is’ halt doch wie eine Familie. Da wird querbeet geschrieen, einer oder zwei bekommen aufs Maul, man guckt sich ’ne Zeit mit dem Arsch nicht an, aber weil man aneinander klebt, kriegt man doch irgendwann wieder die Kurve."

Die Flamme des Feuerzeugs leuchtete auf und er reichte mir unvermittelt eine angezündete Kippe.

"Letztlich auch, weil ihr das so wollt!" Es sprach kein Zorn aus ihm, seine Augen blickten sanft. Mir lief eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Der Blick war so intensiv und die Farbe seiner Augen so klar, als wäre ein Künstler gerade erst mit seinem Pinsel über die Leinwand gegangen.  
Ich schüttele mich kurz, um dieses Bild loszuwerden. 

"Sicher...", ich erschrak mich fast vor dem vertrauten Tonfall, mit dem ich nun sprach, "...aber glaubst Du wirklich, dass WIR das um jeden Preis wollen?"  
"Nicht Ihr alle, aber einige!"  
"Ich will das nicht. Sicher ‚Pack schlägt sich, Pack verträgt sich’, hat meine Oma immer gesagt. Aber ich will das nicht um jeden Preis. Es gibt für alles Grenzen. Gerade weil mir so viel an dieser Band liegt, darf es nicht um jeden Preis sein..."  
Und leise erzählte ich ihm von meinen Jahren als Fan, von der Geschichte hinter dem Soundtrack meines Lebens, von den Verlusten und dass ich letztendlich seine Texte gebraucht hatte, um mich selbst zu verstehen.

Ich erzählte lange und er hörte mir jede einzelne Sekunde aufmerksam zu. "Darum... Nicht um jeden Preis, verstehst Du?!"  
Ernst und doch beinahe zärtlich schaute er mich an und nickte. Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass es in seinen glitzerte, wie von Tränen.  
"Ich verstehe, was Du meinst... Und wenn der Punkt kommen sollte, an dem es keinen gemeinsamen Weg mehr gibt, dann wird eine Entscheidung getroffen werden. Aber jetzt noch nicht..."  
Er lächelte mir aufmunternd zu.

"Jetzt habe ich Dir meinen ganzen Schrott auch noch aufgeladen. Und nichts als Entschädigung zu bieten als ein paar Kippen und Tee...", lachte er.   
"Nein!", sagte ich. "Du hast mir zugehört... Wir sind quitt!"

Er grinste mich breit an...

 

*******

 

Da immer noch Tee in der Kanne war, blieben wir noch sitzen. Er erzählte mir die Geschichte zu dem einen oder anderen Song und einige Anekdoten. Immer weiter weg führte uns unser Gespräch. Gegenseitig hatten wir uns die Sorgen abgenommen, nun begannen wir, uns langsam kennen zu lernen.  
Wir erzählten uns kleine Geheimnisse, um sie sofort im Herzen einzuschließen, damit niemand uns sie jemals rauben konnte.

Immer leiser wurden unsere Stimmen, bis sie kaum mehr als Hauchen waren. Auf dem schmalen Sofa befand sich für uns die einzig existierende Welt. Erst nah bei einander saßen wir nun ganz eng zusammen. Längst hatten wir es uns richtig gemütlich gemacht, uns der Jacken und Pullover entledigt, denn Kälte war das Letzte, was wir in unserer kleinen Sofa-Welt spürten.  
Als mir eine Strähne ins Gesicht fiel, strich er sie mir sanft zurück. Ein wohliger Schauer lief mir über den Körper. Die Welt hörte auf zu existieren, ich sah nur noch seine Augen. Dann berührten sich unsere Lippen...

Wir lagen erschöpft auf dem Sofa, eng in einander verschlungen. Er flüsterte mir leise ins Ohr. Mein ganzes Leben hatte ich mich so sehr gesehnt, jene Worte zu hören. Doch nun konnte ich sie nicht genießen. Meine Sinne schärften sich, mein Verstand begann wieder zu arbeiten.

Wie hatte ich die Realität so vergessen können? Die Konsequenzen, die sich ergaben?  
Hin- und hergerissen zwischen Verlangen und der Angst taumelte ich durch meine Gefühlswelt.   
Als er aufstand, um auf Toilette zu gehen, stand mein Entschluss. Hastig zog ich mich wieder an, kritzelte schnell ein paar Worte und rannte nach draußen. Erst drei Straßen weiter blieb ich heulend stehen. Vom Himmel fielen Schneeflocken wie gefrorenen Tränen.

 

*******

 

Neun Monate waren seit dem vergangen. Ich hatte mir in der gesamten Zeit keinerlei Gedanken an diese Nacht gestattet.   
Mein Fehlen bei dem kompletten Rest der Party habe ich noch auf dem Weg nach Hause mit einer SMS entschuldigt. Hatte vorgegeben, dass mir schlecht geworden war und ich schon die ganze Zeit zu Hause gewesen sei.  
Niemand hat das je angezweifelt.  
Dass er noch einmal bei der Feier aufgetaucht war, hatte man mir später erzählt. Auch, dass er einen merkwürdigen Eindruck hinterlassen hatte. Und sich die ganze Zeit über an einem Stück Papier festgehalten hatte. Was einige wohl eigenartig gefunden hatten. Aber man einfach unter "Kuriosität" abgehakt hatte.

Bei dem ersten Konzert des neuen Jahres hatte ich mein Gewissen soweit beruhigt, dass ich es beinahe wie immer genoss. Nur traute ich mich nicht auf meinen Stammplatz. Auch bei den folgenden Konzerten hielt mich im Hintergrund, irgendwo in der Mitte, manchmal am Rande des Geschehens und hoffte, nicht von ihm gesehen zu werden.  
Aber ich dachte, irgendwann würde alles wieder wie zuvor. Es musste doch erstmal Gras über die Sache wachsen.

Das gestrige Konzert war das letzte für dieses Jahr, wieder eine Ehrensache für die Fans mit einer großen Gruppe dort aufzulaufen. Alleine die Anreise und das Vortreffen sorgten für eine ausgelassene Stimmung. Alle waren so gut drauf und ich ließ mich von der Euphorie mitreißen.  
Als ich mir einen Platz außerhalb der Reichweite der Scheinwerfer suchen wollte, brauchte es nur einen halbherzigen Versuch der anderen, mich wieder auf meinen Stammplatz zurück zu bringen. In meiner guten Laune redete ich mir zudem ein, dass wohl mittlerweile genug Wasser den Fluss hinab geflossen war.

Es schien auch alles so. Das sonstige Programm sorgte für eine Euphorie, dass uns vom vielen Lachen schon die Zwerchfelle wehtaten.  
Als der Auftritt der Band bevorstand, spürte ich zwar einen kurzen Stich, aber ich widerstand dem Drang, meinen Platz zu verlassen.  
Dann kam das Intro und die Jungs betraten die Bühne. Sie grüßten in unsere Richtung. Aber diesmal dachte ich nicht an Flucht.  
Traditionell betrat er als letzter die Bühne. Und wie immer gab es erstmal keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, dass er überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte, dass wir da waren. Ich fühlte mich nun endgültig sicher und ließ mich von der Musik mit auf die Reise nehmen.

Das Konzert war schon fast vorbei, es war der letzte Zugabenblock, als er ans Mikrophon trat und sagte, sie würden jetzt einen Song spielen, den sie noch nie gespielt hätten. Es sei ein Experiment, aber es wäre wichtig, besonders für ihn.  
"Ein Song über das Leben in einem drinnen, die Zweifel und Ängste, die einen ständig begleiten. Die Vorstellungen anderer, wie Dein Leben auszusehen hat und das mangelnde Zutrauen zu sich selber. Und letztlich auch über die Beziehung zu anderen Menschen..."

Dabei fanden seine Augen meine. Er schaute mich fest an, während er sprach und auch als er die ersten Zeilen sang. Zeilen, die ich verdrängt hatte.  
Er sang den Song jener fernen Nacht und mit jeder Note blutete mein Herz umso mehr.

Ich hörte wieder das Echo jener längst verstummten Worte: "Is’ ja nicht so, dass es neu wäre, aber es ist jedes Mal wieder Mist. Immer wieder Neustart und schön stark bleiben. Als ob Männer nur eiskalte Typen mit dem Hirn in der Hose wären ... das will ich nicht sein, war ich nie. Klar hab ich viel Mist verzapft, aber wer macht das nicht ... - Dann ist da diese Kiste mit der Öffentlichkeit, die will, dass Du Deinen Job machst und dabei wirkst, als ob Du ein perfektes Leben hättest. Da dauert es dann auch nicht lange und Du kriegst einen Koller. ..."   
Und ich hörte mich wieder sagen: "Nicht um jeden Preis ..."  
Spürte ihn wieder, fühlte wieder, was in mir vorgegangen war. Und merkte, wie heiße Tränen sich den Weg bahnten.

Irgendwie schaffte ich es, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen, zu wirken wie jeder andere Konzertbesucher an jenem Abend. Doch in mir kämpfte alles. Kurzzeitig schien ich diesen Kampf zu verlieren, als er, kaum merklich, mitten im Song einen zerfledderten Zettel aus der Hosentasche zog. Ich fasste es kaum, er hatte ihn aufgehoben, die ganzen Monate über bei sich getragen.

Die Anwesenheit der Mitfans und die Rückfahrt mit den anderen zwangen mich zu einer äußeren Normalität, die nichts mit meinem Inneren gemeinsam hatte.

 

*******

 

Eingemummelt sitze ich auf meinem Sofa und starre hoch zu den Sternen. Innerlich scheine ich zu erfrieren. Das Thermostat zeigt noch immer 20 Grad.

Die Tränen rinnen über mein Gesicht. Wie hatte ich mich selbst so schlecht einschätzen können? Natürlich war etwas aus jener Nacht in mir übrig geblieben. Nur weil ich mir jeden Gedanken daran verboten hatte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass es nicht geschehen war.

Die Stunden jener Nacht, als ich längst wieder in meiner Wohnung war, kommen mir wieder in den Sinn. Als ich aus Wut über mich selber Dinge an die Wand geworfen hatte. Aber damals war ich nicht wütend über meinen Entschluss zu gehen gewesen. Ich war wütend, weil ich es überhaupt so weit hatte kommen lassen.  
Ich war irgendwann in den Morgenstunden erschöpft eingeschlafen, mit dem Schwur, niemals das Geschehene zu erwähnen und es zu vergessen.

Ich quäle mich von der Couch hoch und mache mir einen Tee.  
Tee, nicht der Alkohol, war der Auslöser gewesen. Wenn ich mir doch wenigsten diesen Entschuldigungsgrund geben könnte. Aber als er mir so nah war, hatte der Wein längst seine Wirkung verloren.

Zitternd gehe ich zurück in das Wohnzimmer, stelle mich an das Fenster, von dem aus ich jenen Ort in der Ferne ahne. Diese Stadt ist einfach zu klein, war sie stets. Bislang habe ich das jedoch immer als Vorteil gesehen.

Wo mag er wohl gerade sein, frage ich mich. Auch was er gedacht haben mochte, als er mich so unvermittelt vor sich sah.  
Ich lasse mich auf das Sofa fallen. Langsam versiegen die Tränen, aber nur weil ich kaum noch welche habe.

Alle Möglichkeiten hatte ich innerlich schon durchgespielt, wann und wo wir wieder aufeinander treffen würden. Das es passieren musste, stand außer Frage. Dazu waren Fans und Band zu sehr miteinander verflochten.  
Aber ich hatte immer an eines der Fan-Treffen gedacht, wo die Räume weit waren und es viele Mitfeiernde gab. Da hätte ich mich unbemerkt im Hintergrund halten können und beim Zusammentreffen mit ihm schnell eine Ablenkung parat gehabt.  
Doch an ein Konzert hatte ich nicht gedacht, zu unwahrscheinlich war es mir vorgekommen, wieder auf meinen Stammplatz zurückzukehren.

Ich hatte aufgegeben, als er mir seine Hand, nein, sein Herz darbot. Ich hatte die Flucht ergriffen, aus Angst. Angst vor den Konsequenzen für mein Leben, Furcht vor den eigenen Gefühlen.  
Ich ahnte damals, was dieser Schritt nach sich ziehen würde, doch nun weiß ich es. Auch das ich mit den Konsequenzen meiner eigenen Entscheidung nicht leben kann, denn es wird mir jeden Tag auf ein Neues das Herz zerreißen.  
Denn ich weiß, wie sehr ich ihn die ganzen Monate vermisst habe. Seine Berührungen, seine Stimme. Und seinen sanften Blick. Und wie sehr ich ihn jetzt vermisse. 

Egal wie sehr mein Herz schmerzt, ob der Entscheidung, die ich getroffen habe. Wie groß auch die Verzweiflung ist, darüber, dass es unumkehrbar ist.   
Ich hatte meine Chance, nun muss ich den gewählten Weg fortsetzen. Auch wenn dies bedeutet, dass ich nie wieder in seine Nähe kommen darf.  
Die Grenze hatte ich gezogen...

Sein Blick war fest gewesen, doch nicht voller Wut, eher Traurigkeit bestimmte ihn.  
Nichts hatte er vergessen. Es war kein Gras über die Sache gewachsen. Wie oft hatte er sich wohl gefragt, was passiert war? Wie sehr musste ich ihn verletzt haben, dass er nicht vergessen hatte. Unzählige Konzerte hatte die Band in diesem Jahr gegeben. Er musste dabei wohl die Hoffnung gehabt haben, mich zu sehen. Und mich zu einer Umkehr zu bewegen. Sonst hätte er wohl kaum die Verbindung aufrechterhalten. Durch einen alten zerfledderten Zettel.

Es war nicht nur der Songtext, der uns letztlich in unsere kleine Sofa-Welt geführt hatte, sondern auch etwas, was mich wieder aus dieser Welt herausgeführt hatte.  
Ich war nicht einfach so gegangen, das hatte ich nicht über’s Herz gebracht. In meiner Eile hatte ich mir einen herumliegenden Stift geschnappt und eine kleine Notiz geschrieben. Auf dem einzigen Zettel, der greifbar war.

"Ich bin Enemy Mine!"

 

*******

 

Langsam kehrt das Gefühl in meinen Körper zurück. Ich werde mir wieder der Gegenwart bewusst. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verrät mir, dass es nicht mehr Sonntag ist, sondern längst früher Montag.  
Seit dem die Tränen versiegt sind, werden die Gedanken wieder klarer.   
Und ich stelle mir die Frage, die mich eigentlich quält. Ich stelle sie laut, um sie nicht wieder aus dem Blick zu verlieren.

"Würde ich heute immer noch so handeln, wie ich es getan habe?"

Jetzt ist es draußen. Keine Chance mehr für selbstüberlistende Tricks und überlagernde Bilder aus der Vergangenheit.  
Durch das Aussprechen ist mir mit einem Mal bewusst, dass ich meine Handlung sofort bereut hatte. Ja, ich hatte die Grenze gezogen, aber ich war doch so dumm gewesen. Was war bloß mit mir los gewesen? War ich so verblendet gewesen, hatte ich mir so sehr in den Kopf gesetzt, dass es eh schiefgehen würde?  
Hatte ich wieder nur an das Bild anderer von mir gedacht, dass sie mich für ein Groupie halten würden, für jemanden, der Karriere nur über andere machen kann?  
Waren es die Erfahrungen mit den Arschlöchern gewesen, die ich einst Freunde genannt hatte?

Die Sterne sind immer noch klar zu erkennen, obwohl die Morgendämmerung nun einsetzt. Dort hinten ist die Venus zu sehen, der Morgenstern, benannt nach der römischen Göttin der Liebe. Welch eine Ironie das Leben für einen bereithält, denke ich mir.

Meine Beziehungen waren immer ein Desaster gewesen. Das ging schon mit dem ersten so genannten Freund los, der mich nur so schnell wie möglich rumkriegen wollte. Der letzte war eigentlich ein netter Kerl gewesen, der es nur zu umständlich fand, regelmäßig den Weg aus Ostwestfalen hierher zu machen.  
Immer hatte ich mich nach den Männern gerichtet und als mir das zu anstrengend wurde, beschloss ich Single zu bleiben. Und weil mich dieser Gedanke nicht glücklich gemacht hatte, redete ich mir ein, dass ich eh nur Pech haben würde.

Einem inneren Drang folgend greife ich zu Stift und Papier. Ich schreibe alles auf, was mir gerade in den Sinn kommt. Der Druck meines Umfeldes, die Enttäuschungen, aber auch die vielen kleinen, positiven Dinge, die ich immer viel zu schnell im Alltag vergesse. Ich kann meinem eigenen Tempo kaum folgen, der Stift rast über den Block. Seite um Seite fühlt sich.  
Stunden später halte ich mir mein schmerzendes Handgelenk, tüte die beschriebenen Blätter in einen Umschlag und werfe noch einen Blick auf die Straße, wo mittlerweile die Nacht der hellen Vormittagssonne gewichen ist.  
Erschöpft krieche ich darauf in mein Bett.

Nach dem Aufwachen fühle ich mich seltsam befreit, obwohl ich nicht weiß, was ich nun damit anfangen soll. Ich stärke mich mit einem Kaffee, nehme eine heiße Dusche.  
Der Tag neigt sich schon wieder dem Ende entgegen, aber die drohende Düsternis der Nacht ruft diesmal keine Beklemmung in mir hervor. Beinahe fröhlich fühle ich mich, auf jeden Fall stärker als in den vielen Monaten.  
Aus einem Impuls heraus ziehe ich mir Schuhe und Jacke an, greife nach dem Umschlag und den Schlüsseln und gehe auf die Straße. 

Wohin ich will, weiß ich noch nicht, lasse meine Füße den Weg bestimmen. Streife durch meinen Stadtteil, atme die frische Luft der großen Gärten, schmunzele über Hunde, die ihre Herrchen Gassi führen. Dann stehe ich am Ufer des Flusses, schaue eine Weile den Kanuten zu und weiß mit einem Mal, wohin ich gehen muss.  
Immer dem Flusslauf folgend, gelange ich schließlich an mein Ziel, überquere die Brücke und stehe schließlich auf dem Innenhof, neben mir die Halfpipe.   
Der Ort liegt ruhig vor mir. Kaum Geräusche, nur ein leises Aufheulen von verzerrten Gitarren aus den Proberäumen.

Mein Herz klopft wild. Ich atme tief ein und setzte langsam einen Fuß nach dem anderen vorwärts. Am Ende des Hofes wende ich mich nach rechts, steige leise die Stufen herab. Strecke meine zitternde Hand aus, spüre die Klinke, drücke. Die Tür ist offen. Ein letzter Blick gen Himmel, dann gehe ich, ein Eindringling in diese Welt, den wohlbekannten Weg durch den dunklen Flur.  
Vor der Proberaumtür zögere ich kurz. Will ich das jetzt wirklich durchziehen? Doch die Zeit der Zweifel ist vorbei. Egal, was andere denken mögen. Ich konzentriere mich auf die Geräusche hier unten. Kommt da etwas aus diesem Raum?   
Ich ziehe den Umschlag aus der Tasche, bücke mich, um ihn durch den Türspalt zu schieben.

Plötzlich wird es hell. Die Tür öffnet sich und vor mir sehe ich Füße stehen. Mit laut pochendem Herzen hebe ich langsam meinen Blick.  
Da steht er!   
Seine Augen scheinen mich zu durchbohren. Seine Hände greifen nach meinen Schultern und ziehen mich hinauf.

Wortlos nimmt er den Umschlag aus meinen Fingern. Er nimmt die Blätter hinaus und beginnt zu lesen. Irgendwann lässt er sich auf das Sofa fallen. Unser Sofa.   
Ich weiß nicht recht, was ich machen soll, lehne mich neben der Tür an die Wand und zwinge mich in eine andere Richtung zu sehen. Einfach so gehen will ich nicht. Nicht schon wieder.

Eine Ewigkeit später merke ich, dass das Rascheln aufgehört hat. Furcht zieht meine Eingeweide zusammen. Ich wage es nicht in seine Richtung zu schauen, ängstlich, den Ausdruck in seinen Augen zu sehen.  
Die Sekunden scheinen zu Stunden zu werden. Ich höre Geklapper, einen Schlagzeuger in einem der anderen Räume, hier und dort Stimmengewirr, das Rauschen eines Wasserhahns, Schritte auf dem Boden, das Stimmen einer Gitarre. Wünsche mich für den Moment fort, nur um mich erneut zu ermahnen, wenigstens einmal alles für mich richtig zu machen.

Dann spüre ich eine sanfte Berührung auf meiner Wange. Ein Streichen über mein Haar. Langsam wende ich den Blick. Er sieht mich an, ohne Groll.  
"Ich habe gehofft, ihn einmal für Dich spielen zu können," flüstert er. "Aber Du warst nie da!"  
Ich merke, wie mir wieder Tränen in die Augen steigen. Irgendwas muss ich erwidern, aber ich kann nicht. Alles stand auf den Blättern, die nun auf dem kleinen Tisch liegen. Was kann ich dazu noch hinzufügen? 

Aber er erwartet keine Antwort. Stattdessen beginnt er zu lächeln und zieht mich in seine Arme. Während mir in der Wärme seiner Nähe, in dieser Geborgenheit, nach der ich mich so gesehnt habe, lautlos ein paar Tränen hinablaufen, senkt er seinen Kopf.


End file.
